Bruder
by Perturbeichon
Summary: "-¡Cierra la boca, Sacro Imperio!-" "-¡Deja de subestimar al asombroso yo!-" "-¡Es hora de que me trates como tu igual!-" "-Hermano, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar...-" "-¡Deja de darme ordenes!-" "-¡Perdoname Bruder! ¡Por el amor de Gott, no me dejes solo!-" Basado en un headcannon. One-shot.


Bien… esto es de las cosas mas espontánea que he escrito últimamente. Puede que sea lo mas sad que he subido hasta ahora pero conociéndome no será la ultima vez que publique algo parecido 7u7.

La idea es una viñeta donde SIR ve crecer a su hermano menor mientras el parece seguir de la misma manera. Tengo el headcannon de que la única persona a la que Prusia llego a admirar y respetar fue a SIR (exceptuando al viejo Fritz) porque fue quien "lo vio nacer y crió" , pero que a pesar de la lealtad que le tenia no iba a aceptar que le diera ordenes que lo perjudicaran o se ataría a el.

Espero les guste o que por lo menos los mantenga entretenidos.

~Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya-sensei, de ser así yo mostraría mas la relación de estos hermanos~

Advertencias: Sad. Muerte de personaje (:'v). No completamente fiel al manga. Alguna falta de ortografía que se me pase…

-¡Cierra la boca, Sacro Imperio!- chillo molesto el pequeño teutón cuando su hermano mayor volvió a llamarlo enano. El rubio solo río con ganas mientras veía los infructuoso intentos del pequeño por golpearlo. Muy difícil cuando a penas y le llegaba a la cintura.

…

-¡Deja de subestimar al asombroso yo!- gimió frustrado y con el orgullo herido la recién derrotada Orden Teutónica después de que se burlara de su última campaña en Rusia.

-Lo haría si no fueras tan débil…- respondió el mayor rodando los ojos y fallando al ocultar su sonrisa de burla.

…

-¡Es hora de que me trates como tu igual!- exigió el albino cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora era tan alto como su hermano.

-En tus sueños mocoso- respondió Sacro Imperio sin mirarlo mientras comenzaba a caminar devuelta al castillo, siendo perseguido por un indignado … ¿Prusiano? Bueno, así se hacia llamar el…

…

-Hermano, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar…- murmuro el adolescente mordiéndose el labio y evitando mirarlo en todo momento. El rubio suspiro con tristeza mientras veía el atardecer por su ventana. Era obvio lo que quería.

-Lo se-

…

-¡Deja de darme ordenes! ¡Es hora de que haga lo mejor para mi gente y Prusia!- grito Gilbert con furia mientras salía azotando fuertemente la puerta del salón. El imperio miro herido el lugar donde momentos antes disfrutaban de un buen rato , cuando un doloroso ataque de tos lo hizo caer al suelo. Con frustración miro su mano cubierta de sangre y grumos, mientras con la otra se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de su barbilla.

…

-¡Perdóname Bruder! ¡Por el amor de Gott, perdóname! ¡No me dejes solo, te lo ruego!- grito entre desgarradores llantos la nación con apariencia de 16 años, mientras se aferraba al agonizante y herido cuerpo del extinto Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Su espada yacía en el suelo, olvidada.

El rubio que no parecía tener mas de 12 años, se fue de este mundo segundos después de ver por última vez el arrepentido y lloroso rostro de su hermano menor.

Un segundo después, un gran grito pudo escucharse por todo el lugar.

…

-¿Tu eres mi Bruder?- pregunto el niño rubio y de brillantes ojos azules que no debía tener más de 5 años al imponente soldado prusiano frente a el. Sus cabellos blancos y su mirada carmín no lo asustaban en lo mas mínimo y por el contrario, los encontraba cálidos y familiares.

Derramando traicioneras lágrimas y ahogando sus sollozos con su mano, el Imperio Prusiano callo de rodillas frente al recién nacido Alemania.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo de manera errática. Era tan parecido a…

Torpemente lo atrajo hacia el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Ja, Deutschland, yo soy tu asombroso hermano mayor, Prusia. Y te juro que esta vez no volveré a dejarte solo, te lo juro Bruder- susurro con lagrimas al abrazarlo.

El pequeño no entendía casi nada, pero de algo estaba seguro: que lo que le decía era cierto y que este hombre nunca lo dejaría solo.

Sin saber por que, también comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a su chaqueta. Un hermano ¡El tenían un hermano! Se sentía tan feliz, aunque… que extraño, esto le parecía muy conocido…

Eso fue todo! Espero les gustara :D

Ciao!


End file.
